Meteor Shower
by E lie Awesome
Summary: It's Max's first day of high 's going to be great.
Max's Pov

I woke up ready to throw a meteor at earth. Activate all the volcanoes on earth releasing a toxin of carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, hydrochloric acid and carbon monoxide. Please, won't someone hear my cry. Just give me one more year. I'm not ready!

"Max! School!"

How can my mom be so cheerful about the worst day in my life? It's like sending me off to war. I'm sorry mom I can't be your brave little Timber wolf. I'm not ready to be a war hero.

I jumped off my bed and went up the creaky weren't all creaky it was just the fourth one. I lived in a one-story house with a basement, but then wouldn't it be a two story house?

Because I'm the youngest of my three person family I got the biggest room.

I live with my mom and my sister, Ella, out in the middle of-. I'm not sure where we are actually. There is a forest covering my view of most everything. There's a trail that leads down to our lake but that's really about it.

"Max, if you're not up here in two seconds am going to shave off all your hair!", my mom yelled.

I could hear Ella and her friends still giggling from the last time mom had done that. Most of the girls at school had made a Max fan club stating I was a male. I shivered and climbed the steps.

"I'm coming mom.", I mumbled under my breath. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I ran towards the table and did a leap of faith grabbing two eggs off my sister's plate.

"It's too late for you to eat. Hurry and get in the car.",Mom called out to me.

My eyes widened into white saucers; mom had rushed and one side of her hair was shiny and silky. The other side was like she went through a wind tunnel.

"Mom calm down-", Ella said sweetly.

Mom turned and face Ella with the look,"How can I be calm! My baby boy is starting high school!"

Ella crossed her arms and walked to the door mumbling something about her first day of high school.

Which hadn't gone as planned. Long story short she was jumped.

Of course, now they're best became best friends over the fact that wearing the same shoes is cool.

I walked to over to Ella and put my hands on her shoulders turning her to face me. I looked into her brown eyes and pleaded that my first day wouldn't go like this.

She coughed and smiled sweetly,"Now would you like me to take to take you to school and show you the ropes?"

I looked at her and threw my arm over her shoulder.I felt liberated. Ella my big sister, Popular with everyone. She was taking me, her little sister, to School which meant walking side by side in the hallways not caring how anyone looked at us, meeting her friends, sitting at her lunch table! This was amazing!

Note my sarcasm.

Sitting in the car on doomsday is like riding the Titan at Six Flags, and right now the cart is nearing the drop.

"Now because you're well..you. You don't wanna...be you",Ella said while looking down and slurring her words."Never mind. Just be you and you'll be fine. I promise."

I bet mom told her to say that.

"Are there other...kids like me?",I looked down at my left arm. I lost it in an accident.

Other kids didn't have to see doctors regularly and keep their self in check.

My sister turned putting a reassuring hand on my head.

"I have no clue. I don't pay attention to people that much."

We pulled up into the school parking lot. The first thing I saw where the kids. There wasn't anything special about the occasionally smoker or really muscular.

It was the amount of kids that took me by surprise.

Ella popped her lip and turned into the school parking lot. She made another turn into the student section. "Now all of my classes are upstairs except for gym, choir and band those are underground. You ready to face your first day of high school?"

I yelled triumphantly,"No way!"

-Flashback-

"I'm scared, dad."

"Its okay to be scared, Max"

"But I wanna be strong . I have to"

"Then be strong."

A little version of me placed her on across the table.

My father wrapped his arms around me."I love you, Max"

-End of flashback-

"Max?Max...Max!",Ella shook me pulling me away from my nightmare,"You had a day-mare."

She handed me her jacket and a white beanie.

I put on the white beanie, and held the jacket in my hand, "Why do I need your jacket?"

"So when I introduce you to my friends they will try to hit on you.I wanna pull a prank and say you are my little brother."

Ella rarely pulled pranks, but when she did they would last a year. Her prank two years ago was to cut my hair every time it , I looked liked a dude all through the next year. I got so used to it I would cut my hair short on occasions. Mom would yell if a cut it past my shoulders, so the beanie was just for fashion purposes I guess.

I tugged on Ella's over sized sweater. It smelled of Axe spray and the guys locker room.

I looked at her and pulled the jacket to my nose, "Is this a guys jacket?", Ella nodded, and opened the glove compartment revealing my worn out glasses."Put these on", she said tossing them at me.

"But you said I looked like a nerd and to never wear them again.", I retorted back at her. She whispered in my ear,"I only said that because I wanted you to show those beautiful brown eyes to the rest of the world"

She got out of the car and was swarmed by a mass of guys and girls alike.

"Hey everyone!", I'm guessing the girls the surrounded her in the innermost circular were her closest friends.

"Hey Ella", the grouped yelled back, they all ran off after some teachers came out of the building to see what was all shook their heads when they saw Ella.

"OMG, It's been like forever since I've seen you, girls", Ella yelled.

They all hugged and talked. There were three white girls two about the same height and one a foot shorter one had pure white hair.

The other two looked pretty normal until they tossed their hair at the same time. Next to them there was a light brown skinned girl with pink lips. She had this gorgeous brown hair and looked like she could start a party at any moment.

Part of me was outraged that Ella forgot about me so quick.

I'll just stay in the car, for the rest of the school day. Yup. Sounds like a plan. Just hang back and relax., I thought.

Then there was a loud -thud-.

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Some idiot had jumped on top of a car?! Man, this school was cooler than I thought.

I saw my sister running like crazy over to her car about to yell at the idiot who thought this was somehow a good idea.

I got out of the car and stood with my back straight, and looked at the top of the car.

But it wasn't someone. It was something. The something was blinking with flashing red lights and a timer. A bomb? I scurried on top of the car and held the bomb in my hands.

Not knowing what to do,I quickly shoved it up my shirt.

The timer stopped on flashing.I took it from underneath my shirt and threw it out into the street.

I started to whole time I was messing with the bomb I had not stopped to breath in or out. I took in a long breath, and blew but I quickly deflated when I saw the crowd around the car.

I got off the car still holding my breath and opened the passenger's door I was so close to getting in when a small hand wrapped around my own. It was one of my sister's friends. The short one with the white hair, up close I could see her big blue eyes. A faint blush appeared on my cheeks. She was so adorable!

She looked up,"Thank you for saving my friends car.",she walked over to Ella. Did she not see me get out of the car?

"Hey what do you think you're doing disabling my buddies bomb like that?", a boys voice shouted.

I was filled with anger.

"All you care about is the bomb, not the car!", I hurled the misshapen thing at him knocking him on to the ground flat on his ass where he belonged.

Someone arms encircled my waist and a voice sounded from behind me," 're like so strong. Who knew cause I'm sure I didn't till just now."

I turned to face the mocha girl smiling like an idiot at me. I hugged her back lifting her a few inches off the held on to me like there was no tomorrow. She looked like she was about to scream so I put her down.

I walked towards my sister warping one of my arms around her waist. I heard some 'ooooooooo' from the crowd.

Oh, I get it.

A devilish smirk played on my lips. I brought my sister closer to me and put my mouth to her ear."Where's my first class?",I whispered

We both had just got into the school and I turned into her first class not my own. Her group was following us every step of the way. Kids gave me dirty looks and some even looked at me with envy. Her first class was science my best subject.

The teacher shook his head when he saw my arm around her. Now that he had done it I remember the kid I knocked down earlier he had shaken his head to. The kids in the hallway too, but why?

The teacher hit the white board with a stick and started class.


End file.
